Portable chairs for recreational and commercial uses have long been known. What has not been known is a highly functional chair that captures comfort, compactness, portability and the capacity to convey a load such as supplies or equipment. Illustrative of the utility of the foldable chair and rolling transport, but which should not be construed as limiting of its applicability, is to provide quilters or hobbyists with a comfortable chair to use when they travel for a class or when they travel to quilt at a retreat. The problem that is solved with the chair is that when a hobbyist arrives to take an all-day or several-day sewing, quilting or other similarly topical class, the individual is often placed at a table that is too high with a rigid chair that is too low for comfortable sewing or quilting. Also solved is the problem of carrying a heavy sewing machine and miscellaneous supplies.
At home, the hobbyist often has a sewing machine in a cabinet that places the sewing machine at a preset comfortable height. If the hobbyist does not have a cabinet for his or her machine, then the hobbyist usually has a chair that is adjustable so that she can increase her seat height to accommodate the sewing machine on a table. At a classroom setting, though, the tables are often times too high and the chairs are generally non-adjustable and often times are too low. The hobbyist therefore ends up sitting all day in a chair that is too low for a table that is too high when a sewing machine is placed on it. Also, the chairs provided are normally metal folding chairs or plastic chairs which tend to be very uncomfortable for sitting extended periods of time. An adjustable-height chair on rollers with a comfortable well cushioned seat is quite a luxury when sewing for many hours at a time. The quilter is usually required to get up and down numerous times during an hour to go to an ironing board and rollers at the end of the chair legs greatly facilitate the movement to and from the ironing board.
In addition to the height elevation feature, comfortable cushion and rollers, the foldable chair is designed to provide the hobbyist with a way to transport her equipment, such as a sewing machine, which may weigh in the range of 20 to 30 pounds. The sewing machine is placed into a rigid carrying case, along any other essential supplies and the case is secured into position on the chair so that the chair in its reconfigured position becomes a rolling transport for the encased equipment. When the hobbyist arrives at her destination, she removes the case and unfolds the chair and now has available a comfortable chair to use all day that is height adjustable thereby vastly improving her level of comfort while engaging in her hobby of choice, and she has been able to easily transport her sewing machine and supplies on the foldable chair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a foldable chair operable between a seating configuration and a rolling transport to facilitate ease of transport and use, while providing features directed to the conveyance of additional items. The present invention addresses these needs.